History of Tukarali
The territory of modern Tukarali has been ruled by various agricultural and pastoral tribes since antiquity. Modernity was truly brought to Tukarali only with the beginning of the Malagar era. Since that time, Tukarali's history has been marked by an alternation between modernizing dictatorships and liberal but fragile regimes. 'Early History' The territory of Tukarali has been inhabited since prehistoric times. It is unknown when the ancestors of the Tukarese and the Mu-Tze arrived in the region, but it is likely that the Urheimat of the Gao-Showan languages was located in or close to Tukarali. Tukarali's territory was usually inhabited by tribes,who depended on hunter-gathering and were concentrated in forests. Some of these tribes created warrior societies, who practiced social ranking and ritualized warfare, while those living around rivers and seashores created harbor principalities and estuarine civilizations. Tukarali was first attested in recorded history around the 7th century BCE, when the Kemokian Empire defeated several waves of invading tribes to its north. In 605 BCE, most of what is now Tukarali was conquered by Kemoku and became the Satrapy of Tukarali (Tokharya-e Xšaθra). With the collapse of the Empire in the 5th century BCE, the various Tukarese tribes regained their independence. United Tribes of Tukarali (18th Century) Not much is known about Tukarali's history until the formation of a confederacy of Tukarese and Mu-Tze tribes around the 18th century CE, later to be known as the United Tribes of Tukarali. 'Middle History' Glorious Republic of Tukarali (2787 - 2792 CE) Main article: Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali , founder of modern Tukarali.]] Tukarali has a rather vague and unclear history before the Glorios Republic of Tukarali which effectively established a dictatorship but modernized the country. It is known that before 2787 - the country was a number of small tribes which have lived in present-day Tukarali. Large parts of them later became modern Tukarese. On April 15, 2787 Ryan Malagar took over the Presidency of the nation and created what was called the Glorious Republic. Malagar ran a one-party state and began large industrialization and modernization of Tukarali. The tribal system was destroyed, and a modern presidential system was implemented. The Glorious Republic came to an end on March 26, 2792 after only a few years when a variety of socialist and liberal parties rose up and took over the political scene. Liberalist Era (2792 - mid 2810s) From 2792 to the mid 2810s, these parties dominated and they set up a society removing the natural Tukarese names and language from society. During this time, because of that elimination, the use of the Tukarese language saw a slight drop. Meanwhile, the use of English (the government's replacement for Tukarese) saw a rise in use. The Liberalist Era began to die out by the mid 2810s, especially with the revival of the National Conservative Party, Malagar's party. The new NCP though, was royalist, and led by Kyuma Naruhito, a Hulstrian Gao-Showa. Backing the party was the newly established House of Aynako, which then made its claim to the throne of Tukarali. Kyuma went on to take over the Presidency, and then going even further, the NCP took control of the whole cabinet in 2821. While the Reformed Republic remained, the end of SAP dominance is considered to be the mark for the official end of the Liberalist era. Establishment of the Monarchy (2821 - 2868) The House of Aynako continued to gain influence in Tukarali despite its lack of power. Claimant Queen Gloria married Archduke Henry of Greater Hulstria, connecting the Tukarese royals to the prestigious House of Rothingren-Traugott. While that influence did continue to increase, the Solidarity Action Party, the last remnant of the Liberalist Era, still blocked the two-thirds majority needed for the National Conservative Party to create a Tukarese monarchy. In September 2831, nearly two decades of rule by Kyuma Naruhito ended with the election of the NCP's new leader, Ryouta Asano. Within weeks of the new Presidency, moves for the creation of the monarchy strengthened. The third monarchy bill in the National Congress went to vote and to the surprise of many, received the support of the SAP. They proposed a separate amendment that would remove the democratically elected representative of the monarchy, though the NCP opposed such an idea and the amendment was not able to pass. Finally on September 7, 2835 the monarchy was created and Gloria I was crowned as Queen of the Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali. After a period of a traditional constitutional monarchy, on September 10, 2852 the Governor-General system, seen in Greater Hulstria, was implemented in Tukarali. The parliament once again became known as the National Assembly as well. Abolition of the Monarchy (2868 - 2898) Soon afterward, however, in 2868, the Monarchy was abolished and the position of First Consul was created. The insuing time period is not widely documented, the only major events being the abolition of the Monarchy, changing of governmental position names, and a governmental shift to Center-Left under the Solidarity Action Party. In response to this centre-left government, a new party, the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party was founded. Within four years, the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party had gained control of the legislature. Ardent supporters of a monarchy restoration, the UCP began working to throne the rightful monarch. Slavery and the slave trade of the Tukarese and Mu-Tze was instated. Segregation also occurred regularly in the nation, with national laws enforcing segregation of the white (Turkaryan) population from the Tukarali population. The majority of the government officials were Turkaryans. These movements of segregation and white supremacy are widely regarded as a step up by the general Turkaryan voting populace, with the movement being led by William Ballard and Santo Hardin of the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party. William Ballard served a single term as First Consul, but was then defeated by the former First Consul in the following election. Not long after the rise of the Tukarese Restoration Party and Tukarese Neo-Nationalist Party, segregation was largely ended as well as the slave trade. Initially the political scene of Tukarali became heated and tension seemed to be rising, but then compromise was achieved. The Tukarese nationalists came into agreement with the UCP in the creation of a monarchy, with a Turkaryan king. Restoration of the Monarchy (2898 - 3006) On November 5, 2898 the monarchy came into official existence under the leadership of King Christian I and King Cain I. An elected representative of the monarch was positioned as Head of State, known as the Lord Protector. The monarchy existed for almost fifty years before it was dismantled following the collapse of the UCP. After this a republic was again created in 2943 and the capital was moved from Sangon to Agden. During the period following the monarchy, Tukarali was, for the most part, a one-party state, under the Solidarity Action Republican Party. Essentially the nation was once again under minority rule as the SARP repeatedly refused to recognize the Tukarese culture and language. The one-party minority-rule state was ended in the elections of 2958 when the Coalition for Tukarese Advancement won a sweeping victory over the SARP. This victory began a series of proposals to reform the country, though it proved to be a slow process as the CTA lacked a two-thirds majority in the Senate. By 2966, the CTA had depleted most of its resources after the continuous legislative blockade done by the SARP; so with this, the CTA collapsed and Tukarali again descended into isolationist one-party rule. A second reform move arose in the mid-2980s and quickly took power after a landslide victory in the 2986 elections. The National Front brought about numerous proposals of constitutional changes and entered into a coalition government with the Tukarese Neo-Nationalists. The coalition government failed with the absence of the TNN from parliamentary votes, which also caused the failure of all the proposed constitutional reforms. Not long after this, the whole movement collapsed again. Fascist Era (3006 - 3083) The continual minority regime of the SARP came to an end in the 2990s around the time of the rise of the Tukarali Nazi Party. The TNP quickly took power after the SARP's collapse and established a fascist state in 3006. For the most part Tukarali became a one-party state, but just a year following the fascist state's official foundation a minor party gained national support. While not yet holding power, the Aikokusha set itself as the party to end the one-party state come the 3013 elections. Early elections were called in January of 3013 and the Aikokusha achieved a sweeping victory, securing two-thirds of the parliament. This then gave them the ability to spend the next year pushing through large reforms which disestablished the fascist state and created the authoritarian Republic of Greater Tukarali. The authoritarian state established Shuya Nakagawa as the eternal leader of Tukarali and created Kanzo as the state religion. This government lasted for sixty-four years, a milestone in Tukarali's history of political instability. The Kingdom of Tukarali (3083 - 3085) In late 3083 after a transitional period a constitutional monarchy was created and the nation became the Kingdom of Tukarali. Kanzo was illegalized and became persecuted by the government; meanwhile Buddhism was made the state religion of the kingdom. A state council was established in cooperation with the International Monarchist League to determine the monarch of the new kingdom. However a new monarch was never determined, for the kingdom collapsed before there was ever a chance. Establishment of Socialism (3085 - 3095) After only two years since the creation of the monarchy it was dismantled and a socialist state was created. Tukarali was renamed as the Metzist Republic of Tukarali. After ten years the socialist state collapsed as well. Tukarali Emirate (3095 - 3140) In July of 3095 Tukarali became an Islamic state, known as the Tukarali Emirate. Under the Islamic rule, a milestone was again reached as the state lasted for forty-five years. Fifth Republic of Tukarali (3140) After the fall of the Tukarali Emirate, the Fifth Republic of Tukarali was established, under the rule of the Revolution Revival Party. The Fifth Republic, officially known as the Insurectionnal Disorder of Tukarali, was a very liberal and decentralized regime. The major Tukarese tribes regained much of the political power they held during the United Tribes period, making the central government essentially powerless. The Insurectional Disorder lasted for sixty-seven years, one of the most durable regimes in modern Tukarali. The Fifth Republic was eventually dismantled after the landslide victory of the monarchist National Democratic Party in 3207 allowed for the creation of the Great Kingdom of Tukarali under Queen Sari I of the House of Aynako. Category:Tukarese History Category:Tukarali